Hey ferb!, sigues aqui?
by angel-black-14
Summary: un accidente provoca una serie de consecuencias inesperadas y ahora Phineas Flynn con sus amigos deben detenerlos y al mismo tiempo encontrar la solucion de un asunto para lograr que el vuelva.
1. Prologo: porque?

Bueno estoy trabajando en una historia pero simplemente aun no encuentro lo que busco

A si que para despejarme decidí hacer un pequeño Phineas y Ferb

….

_Vamos Ferb el verano nos espera!, ooh ahí esta Perry, _

_Ferb ya se lo que vamos a hacer hoy, hola Phineas que ests haciendo,_

_llamare a mama!, Phineas haz algo…_

_Ferb no te sueltes…, NO no te vallas resiste porfaovr resiste….._

…..

La noche era cálida a diferencia del frio que sentía, y es que para Phineas Flynn la tristeza no estaba en su lista de emociones, siempre teniendo la sonrisa y su imaginación e ideas a flote

El junto a su hermano Ferb hacían lo que para muchos era imposible y lograban que cada verano fuera único e inolvidable, claro la ayuda de sus amigos hacia mas rápido, fácil y divertido el trabajo. Siempre emocionante hasta cuando Candace siempre les advertía que llamaría a su mama.

Sip Phineas no podía pedir mas pero….

todo era ahora un vago y muy borroso recuerdo el ahorra tenia 16 y aunque desde que tenia recuerdos había logrado lo imposible hasta ahora, jamas pensó en lo que podía causar que por una distraccion suya perdiera lo que una vez amo.

Perdió algo que sabe jamas podrá recuperlo y aunque inventara mil artefactos para tráelo de vuelta sabia que no regresaría, y eso a Phineas le hacia sentir de mil formas: culpable, triste, sin esperanza, sin alma, sentía que poco a poco todo se cai a pedazos.

Un viento entro por la ventana abierta del cuarto de Phineas y Ferb, bueno ahora solo de Phineas porque por la simple y sencilla razón de que Ferb ya no estaba, se fue y no volverá jamas sip ese día el 13 de julio Phineas Flynn vio como su hermano perdia la vida en sus brazos.

_Pórque te fuiste?-_dijo Phineas con la voz apagada-_teníamos muchos planes o ya lo olvidaste_-poco a poco unas gotas saladas empezaban a salir de los orbes azules del pelirrojo-_te prometí salvarte y no pude hacer nada-_y las lagrimas cayeron sin que pudiera evitarlo .

Phineas lloro hasta quedarse dormido y junto a él le observaba Perry, el sentía también responsable por lo que paso si hubiera detenido el rayo a tiempo nada hubiera pasado y todo seguiría igual. Pero no pudo hacer nada, una lagrima traisionera cayo y se la limpio el sabia que tenia que fuerte por Phineas y por el, se rodeo con el brazo de su dueño que dormía pacíficamente pero aun con lagrimas en los ojos, solo pudo suspirar mientras el sueño le ganaba

MIERDA!, estoy llorando y eso que lo estoy escribiendo yo

Bueno hasta aquí luego seguire subiéndolo será corto porque la otra historia me tiene mas ocupada

Reviews

Tomates o flores


	2. recuerdos doloroso y un encuentro

**Volví con esta historia, la verdad quería que fuera corta, pero tantas películas de tristeza y horror me traumaron en fin no soy sádica, bueno un poco, pero ese no es el punto **

**Otra cosa fue mi cumple de quince y yo no quería fiesta pero me hicieron una comida y mariachi y blablablá, bueno en fin estoy de muy buena inspiración y soy mas o menos rica (ok no)**

**Perdón por dejar varada esta historia deveras pero jeje viaje demasiado, y la escuela junto con la tarea que da no ayuda en nada DX **

**Gracias por leer este fic **

**A casi se me olvidaba**

**Darknoyi- gracias por el primer review, me dolió tantito lo del tomate pero va a mejorar deveras**

**Alquimistaarcano77- ya lo pensé todo a si que veras lo que pasa**

**Sombra de Maldad-en tu punto tienes razón pero,….. Ya veraz…**

**Espero os guste**

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

_Sabes Perry no me rendiré, _

_Hola Phineas…., me alegra haberte conocido_

_No te vallas, sabes una cosa…_

_Fuiste el mejor hermano que pude tener, no llores…_

_**Oscuridad.**_ Era lo único que veía pero no le importaba que sentido tenía ahora.

Estaba flotando en lo que parecía un cuarto oscuro y no había nadie mas solo el y estaba _"abandonado"._

Pero aun así podía "_sentir" _tantas cosas que lo empezaban a marear-

_**Nada**_. Era lo único que podía hacer, si el Phineas Flynn no tenia idea de como hacer volver a su hermano, lo primero que se le cruzo a la cabeza fue la maquina del tiempo y eso le dio ánimos y voló literalmente al museo de Danville pero para su desgracia se la robaron hace tiempo y hasta ahorra nadie sabe su paradero, luego se le ocurrió construirla pero no tenia los planos… un momento eso es podía ir a buscarlos. Sin perder las esperanzas corrió todo lo que le permitían sus piernas para llegar a casa y buscar "el" plano que le ayudara.

_**Desesperación.**_ Fue lo que sintió cuando al llegar sus esperanzas murieron un poco al verlo ahí en el sofá luchando con todas sus fuerzas para seguir vivo la sangre hacia una enorme mancha en sofá y una que otra gota caía en la alfombra estaba mas palio cada segundo y sus ojos perdían poco a poco el brillo , quería llorar, abrazarlo y estar a su lado pero sabia que si se quedaba mas tiempo ahí parado no ayudaría, vio como sus amigos lo miraban y el entendió, por ahora Ferb no estaba solo y un segundo después estaba en su habitación y empezó a buscar….

_**Miedo. **_1, 2, 3, 4…..planos y nada cada plano que pasaba ante sus ojos y otra vez nada sus esperanzas poco a poco se extinguían, se estaba quedando sin ideas y la frustración no ayudaba mucho, se trato de relajar y en un vano intento de mantener alguna vaga esperanza tomo un lápiz y papel para crear la maquina que salvaría a Ferb, pero al tocar el grafito su mente quedo vacía no se acordaba de como era, pero no se rindió e intento dibujar lo que podía recordar

"_**Después de todo la esperanza muere al ultimo"**_

_Derrota…._

_Sufrimiento…_

_Vacío…._

Aquello se reflejaba en Phineas al bajar por las escalera, pero apresuro el paso al oír un grito de dolor, sus amigos al verlo llegar sonrieron un poco al pensar que aun había esperanza pero se borraron al ver su cara por un segundo todos se perdieron en la tristeza pero otro grito los hizo volver a la realidad…

Phineas suspiro y dejo por un segundo aquellos recuerdos tan dolorosos, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, pero irónicamente estaba flotando…. Un momento flotando eso si que era imposible y raro, pero para el _solo lo imposible es imposible_ una sonrisa amarga se formo en sus labios aquello se lo había dicho _esa persona_. Phineas se hiso capullo con su cuerpo y empezó a llorar

_Te extraño- _su voz resonó en aquella oscuridad mientras su cuerpo temblaba- _porque, porque me dejaste-_empezó a llorar con mas fuerza- _olvidaste tu promesa y tu sabias que las promesas no se rompen- _estando así se veía tan frágil, se sentía que si alguien estuviera ahí y lo tocaba se rompería en cualquier momento

Phineas vio su brazo izquierdo quito un poco la piyama para ver una pequeña pulsera verde naranja con una frase incompleta ya que la otra parte la tenia Ferb, se sumió en su pensamientos pero...

_No la olvide-_ se oyó una voy en la inmensa oscuridad y Phineas levanto la cabeza del susto _"esa voz, no, no puede ser"_ se dejo de hacer bolita y busco con sus ojos un poco hinchados pero no encontró nada y empezó a moverse o mejor dicho flotar por aquel mar negro, por un momento pensó que su mente le estaba jugando una broma y la volvió a oír-_crees que yo soy capaz de olvidarla_-esa voz sonaba un poco molesta pero a la vez nostálgica

Phineas no sabia de donde provenía esa voz pero se notaba más cerca y se detuvo en seco al sentir algo o mejor dicho a alguien detrás suyo se volteo y lo que encontró fue mas oscuridad "me estoy volviendo paranoico" pensó Phineas.

_Aquí arriba_-dijo aquella voz ahora mas audible y Phineas solo levanto la mirada sorprendido y por un segundo sintió que iba a llorar de nuevo pero esta vez -de felicidad.

Ahí frente a él estaba un chico de unos 17 años, alto, nariz cuadrada, unos jeans, camisa verde con el logo convers y los tenis de igual marca, pero lo que resaltaba mas a parte su cabello verde con un alo dorado, eran aquellas alas tan blancas y brillaban en medio de la oscuridad y la alumbraba

Phineas no supo cuando ni como pero se impulso hacia arriba solo para abrazar a aquella persona que tenia en frente y gritar-

FERB!-

**Perdón por dejarlo hasta aquí pero es muy largo y le falta ajustes pero espero que al menos puedan disfrutarlo hasta aquí, de nuevo gracias por leerlo**

**Reviews?**

**Acepto-Tomates, cuchillos y cualquier cosa que lanzen pero eso si nada de insultos si no te gusta este fic no comentes …**

**Nos vemos después y espero no tardar tanto se despide angel-black**


	3. el inicio de todo: feliz principio

**Asdfghjhgfds XD OOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**-silencio de ultratumba-**

**-n- si sé que he estado medio perdida pero..**

**ME VENGO REPORTANDO DESPÚES DE **_**MESES**_** DE AUSENSIA ¡! .3. Yupii .w.**

**Y SE LOS RECOMPENSO CON ESTE SUPERULTRAMEGAHIPER LARGO CAP ;P **

**Aunque creo que no soy bien recibida pero naaaaaaaaa, espero que me perdonen con este nuevo cap que aunque parezca medio ñañañaañaa creanmene esto no es ni la mitad de lo que viene o siii esto tomara cursos muy torcidos buajajajajaja X3 **

**Ok no ._.uuu**

**Bueno como decía GRASHIAASSS MIL Y UN ASDFGASDFGHAASD XD si me entiende por sus hermoshoss reviews .n. aunque algunos me hacen sentir de la ¡"#$#!"#$%&… pero .3. …**

**Ñaaaaaaaaaa olviden el remordimiento. Ok esto es para los reviews que pregunta eso de porque se nombra a Perry y no aparece DX en mi defensa quería hacerlo largo pero no se pudo contentos? Además….. Mejor les cuento abajo porque si no se hace más larga la historia no .w.?**

**PORR CIERTO ESTE CAP SE LO DEDICO A MI PRIMA MARY QUE CUMPLE HUERCA ESTAS VIEJA XD **

**Ok no :3 sabes que te quelo perdon por la trazanda n_nUUU**

**Bueno ultima cosa PHINEAS Y FERB no son mioos .n. qué pena…. Son de sus respectivos dueños y modelos medio a seguir pa mi XP**

**negritas-notas mías y una que otra sorpresa**

_Cursivas-diálogos_

Flashbacks-(algunos)

_.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w.w._

_Vamos no pongas esa cara…._

_No fue tu culpa…, ya ya paso lo que tenía que pasar_

_Unas carreras?.., hey tranquilo nos volveremos a ver_

_**Eso te lo prometo**_

Cuanto tiempo llevaban en esa posición, no lo sabían y sinceramente no querían saber solo en ese momento existían ellos dos y nada más, por un momento Phineas se sentía como cuando tenían 7 años y tuvieron su primera pelea y todo por una simple paleta.

Era la última y cuando los dos alzaron la mano al mismo tiempo y sus miradas se encontraron supieron que eso era el comienzo de…...La guerra

Pero la cuestión es que después de discutir, uno que otro estirón de pelos y ser mandados a su cuarto; tan grande y sin cambios en la actualidad; cada quien miraba por su lado con las caras más enojada que podían permitir sus pequeños rostros. Después de un momento de silencio tenso y reflexivo, se dieron cuenta que lo mejor era hacer las paces, después de todo solo era un dulce.

Pero ese no era un abrazo de perdón, hola, ni siquiera una de amargura; No aquello era un abrazo de _volviste, por favor no me dejes._

Mientras Phineas estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos sin soltar a Ferb aun de su agarre, decidió quedarse un rato más así tenia…miedo…..no quería pensar que todo aquello solo fuera una ilusión o un loco sueño, sentía que si lo soltaba el desaparecería como lo hizo aquel día.

Entre tanto Ferb solo podía dejarse abrazar, tenía tanto que contarle pero….

Las palabra morían en su boca no podía, no entendía como llegaron hasta ese punto.

Sus pensamientos estaban más ocupados en otra cosa:

**_Como CARAJOS murió?_**

Esa era la pregunta del millón que sabía que nadie podía responder, ya que en cuestión su mundo cambio en menos de un minuto, solo basto un momento para que todo se cayera abajo.

Pero….

No se arrepentía, lo hizo por una buena causa, esa causa estaba ahora mismo abrazando como si su vida dependiera de ello. Río ante la ironia de aquello, no podia juzgarlo el hubiera hecho lo mismo si Phineas huviera terminado como el termino.

_ Y todo habia comenzado tan bien ese dia._

**_Flashback_**

El día empezó siendo una brillante mañana para todo Danville, el sol aparecía por el horizonte, los pajaritos cantaban en el creciente alba y en una pequeña casa de los suburbios, la familia que vivía en ella despertaba tranquilamente…

_-MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- _esa fue la "tranquila" voz de Candace Flynn, haciendo que los pájaros apoyados en el techo se fueran volando y una que otra ardilla se callera de un árbol.

Como cada mañana, aunque ella allá madurado en muchos sentidos tenía 2 pequeños problemas que aunque los reprima no se pueden evitar y es que acusar a sus hermanos mas era un propósito que una verdadera acusación de verdad, aun no entendía del todo pero sentía que era mejor que ellos siguieran inventando a que se volvieran aburridos como aquella vez y termino aceptando eso como una costumbre, que aunque era fastidio para su mama para ella era casi una meta.

El otro problema tenía nombre y apellido y ese era Jeremy Johnson el novio de Candace por 6 años, cuando el volvió de Paris y se dieron su primer beso y eh ahí el dilema precisamente mañana seria su aniversario y su mama al verla tan alterada el día anterior prometió ayudarla y Candace no dudo ni un momento al entrar de golpe a la habitación de sus padres donde al parecer seguían profundamente dormidos.

Y al oír aquel grito el señor Fletcher cayo de la cama y linda Flynn solo suspiro, al saber que con ese grito comenzaría su mañana,

_-Que pasa Candace?-_ dijo Lawrence asomando su cabeza por arriba del piso donde había caído de cabeza-_ocurrió algo malo?-_pregunto extrañado al ver a su hija _TAN _alterada, él ya estaba acostumbrado a los nervios y una que otra ansiedad de Candace, pero no era normal que su hija entrara gritando a su cuarto como si hubiera visto a Freddy Cruger.

_-Nada cielo, lo que pasa es que Candace tiene un evento importante mañana y le prometí ayudarla-_explico Linda mientras se levanta y se sobaba las sienes al mismo tiempo

Lawrence solo asintió al comprender.

-_Candace, hija sé que estas nerviosa y todo eso pero-_tomo el reloj de mesa que tenía cerca y se lo mostro-_SON LAS 6:00 AM CARIÑO, NI TUS HERMANOS SE LEVANTAN TAN TEMPRANO! ADEMAS ES __**VERANO! **__-_grito linda con un dejo de reclamo y calcando la última palabra a su hija pre-mujer, que más parecía que aún seguía atrapada en la adolescencia- _aún tenemos mucho tiempo-_

_-Mama, primero que nada perdón por el grito y la caída papa-_dijo Candace un poco más calmada y mirando a su papa-_segundo exacto, no hay tiempo que perder además no es un evento es mi aniversario con Jeremy- _dijo suspirando la última parte-_por eso EL TIEPO ES ORO! No podemos desperdiciarlo_- oh se volvió a alterar

En eso Phineas pasa cerca de la puerta_-Corrección mama, Ferb y yo ya estamos levantados- _dijo mientras pasa de largo el cuarto de sus padres con una caja de herramientas, pero dio media vuelta y asomo su cabeza_-AH! Buenos días-_dijo con su típica sonrisa, aunque se le notaban las leves ojeras por andar levantado tan temprano.

_-Buenos días hijo_-dijeron Linda y Lawrence al mismo tiempo

_-Como van Phineas?-_ fue lo único que dijo Candace

Phineas bostezo- _ya casi acabamos, pero Candace enserio lo quieres compacto, no lo prefieres no sé, un poco más grande?_- pregunto el inventor adolescente-_podríamos hacerlo más surrealista y de mayor tamaño no te parece una gran idea-_pronuncio mientras su cara mostraba es mirada de creatividad en potencia.

-_Phineas, ni creas que esta vez me convencerás_- asevero Candace con cara seria_- créeme que con pedir su ayuda me es suficiente y tú sabes no apruebo esos inventos, solo hice una excepción porque necesita su ayuda-_

Linda solo rodo los ojos al oír la palabra "invento"

-_Vale, vale, lo terminaremos como nos lo explicaste_-dijo Phineas con voz rendida sabia lo difícil que su hermana fuera a pedirles que construyeran algo, enserio necesitaba su ayuda-_a que si Ferb-_dijo mientras volteaba a ver a una chico peli verde con overol lleno de pintura y aceite, este solo levanto la mano derecha con el pulgar arriba mientras asentía.

Candace sonrió agradecida y antes que cualquiera dijera o hiciera algo los abrazo a ambos, puede que a veces se comporte histérica o incluso casi neurótica, pero tenía motivos, sus motivos, además una promesa es una promesa y debía cumplirla, no le defraudaría a aquella persona que apenas recordaba pero al final sabía que estaría siempre con ella y sus hermanos.

-_Gracias chicos, no saben lo feliz que estoy ahora_-dijo una Candace sonriente mientras los 2 hermanos se miraban extrañados ante la actitud de su hermana pero igual devolvieron el abrazo.

Candace se separó aun sonriente se dirigió a su mama-_muy bien, no hay tiempo que perder-_ y terminado de decir esto tomo a su madre y se la llevo a rastras mientras le decía como había paneado su mañana y tarde, mientras su mama se quejaba que aun andaba en piyamas y no planeaba salir así.

Mientras las mujeres Flynn se alejaban los hombres las veía desde la puerta de la habitación de señor Fletcher.

Después de varios segundos Phineas comenzó a reírse sin una razón en particular, o eso pensaron padre e hijo mientras veía con caras curiosas como Phineas seguía riendo.

_-Lo…lo siento…es solo que_- decía Phineas mientras calmaba su risa- _es que es gracioso como Candace puede hacer que mama la acompañe aun cuando ella está en piyamas_- termino diciendo con su típica sonrisa

_-Bueno chicos ya que su mama no volverá hasta tarde yo tengo que ir al anticuario-_ y dicho eso cerró la puerta de su habitación dando a entender que se iba a cambiar

Ya solos los hermanos se miraron preguntando en silencio que iban hacer hoy, el "regalo" de Candace ya estaba terminado y Phineas no tuvo tiempo de planear algo para ese día, aunque conociéndolo ya estaría pensando en algo

Ferb espero pacientemente a que Phineas terminara de formular su día y solo sonrió mientras levantaba la mano al escuchar:

_**-Ferb ya se lo que vamos a hacer hoy-**_ y con solo esa pequeña frase, la que día a día durante el verano oía, la que siempre traía algo bueno... Es donde el mundo de ambos, _Caería._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**HASTA AQWI LA PRIMERA PARTE XD ...**

**D: ojala pudiera escriir mas pero mi compu es una sdhvgbnfdifhgbndkfghb y como que me falla asique tengo miedo que se borre todo por eso HASTA AQUI :I**

**XP espero que les aya gustado dejen reviews si tienen ganas (pd- son los que me ayudan a seguir X3) y si no... possss igual se molestaron en leerlo, ****nos vemos el proximo capppp **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**si es que sobrebive -.-**

**X) bye bye**


End file.
